The Hatter of Wonderland
by Doom Defiler of Logic
Summary: This takes place as Alice leaves Wonderland and after from the Hatter's perspective. Not just an angst piece.
1. The Hatter's Sorrow

Alice was about to go. Standing before him in the armour of the White Queen's champion, she had never seemed more beautiful to him as she did right now. He loved her, he understood that now. He had to say something, try something, anything to get her to stay. Working up all his courage he walked towards her and said the simplest thing he could think of…"You could stay."

She turned back to see him and then she smiled. A majestic, glorious smile. She said "What an idea. A crazy, bad, wonderful idea."

His heart leapt, he could not remember being this happy for an exceptionally long time. It took everything he had not to lean forward and kiss her where she stood.

And then she continued "But I can't."

Everything he felt came crashing down. _No_ he thought to himself. _No please stay_. He wanted to yell, but instead his smile simply fell.

"There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do." She looked at him and he could see the sorrow in her eyes, this wasn't just hurting him. She took a sip of the jabberwocky blood and then said with a smile "Be back before you know it."

The Hatter could see through her smile, he knew the truth "You won't remember me."

"Of course I will how I could forget?" The Hatter could not tell if she was telling the truth or if she was simply trying to make him feel better. "Hatter, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

At this he couldn't help but smile "I haven't the slightest idea."

She smiled, and the sorrow once again set in. He leaned towards her and whispered "Fairfarren, Alice." He pulled back, and saw Alice dematerialize in the manner Ol' Chessur was so fond of.

Slowly.

First her arms and legs gradually faded from sight. Her body vanished soon after they were gone. Finally only her head remained and before long that faded away too. The last thing he saw before she vanished completely was her eyes. A beautiful brown, this site, of her eyes floating in the air for an instant would stay with him for the rest of his life. And then even they were gone.

He stood there, letting all of it soak in. She was gone; he would likely never see her again. Alice had gone back to her world and very shortly she would forget him, except for snippets of him her dreams would provide.

"Cheer up, Tarrant. She'll return back here someday." Chessur had materialized behind him. He sounded almost indifferent to her leaving.

This was too much for the Hatter. His eye shadow turned black and his eyes a fiery red. "You scoundrel!" He roared, swiftly turning around and slapping Chessur with dreadful force.

Chessur was clearly stunned. He was not used to be able to be hurt in anyway, as he normally just vanished at the first sign of trouble. This sudden outburst threw him at least 3 metres before he disappeared.

"Never under any circumstances talk about her to me." He roared, hoping the cat could be heard on whatever plane of existence he had buggered off too. "You ever speak of her to me again and I will obliterate you. Eviscerate you! Disembowel! I have been contemplating things that begin with the letter m. Murder, mangle, mutilate..."

"Hatter!" Yelled the March Hare.

The Hatter turned back to the mortified looks of all his friends. Tweedledum and Tweedledee wore equal expressions of puzzlement and fear. The March Hare just confused and insane (as per usual). The White Queen seemed sickened by this outburst. _Typical_ the Hatter thought _the whole world goes to hell and the Queen's sickened by physical violence._

But he knew it wasn't her he was angry at. In a hushed, cramped whisper he said "Thank you!"

Mallymkun ran towards the Hatter, her little mouse legs pumping to cross the relatively large distance. This forced the Hatter into a smile. For someone so small, she was oh so courageous. "Hatter," She squeaked "You have to calm down. She will come back. You heard her say so yourself."

The Hatter bent down to the ground and took off his hat. He placed it on the ground and gestured to Mallymkun. "Do you wish to ride?"

"I thought it was only for Alice?"

"It is," Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes "But I need a friend at the moment."

Her eyes filled with compassion for her friend, Mallymkun climbed onto the rim of the Hatter's hat. He placed it on his head and pulled himself off the ground. The tears were coming hard and fast now, streaming down the white of his face. His eyes were now a sorrowful blue, but his eye shadow remained black.

"Hatter," It was the White Queen, she was standing right in front of him now. "She will come back."

"Don't," The Hatter slipped into the Scottish-like accent of his childhood, "Please, I just need to return to the tea party. I would hate for it to have to eat itself."

"I believe I understand." She said and stood to one side. _How could you_ he thought but kept this too himself.

"Thackery, come on. We best be returning." And without waiting to see if he would follow, the Hatter wandered off, into a world that while wondrous, seemed suddenly empty and cold without a certain girl from Upland.


	2. Chessur's Message

**Ok I forgot to do this last time. This is what I believe would have happened after Alice left Wonderland. Please review.**

* * *

The Hatter and the March Hare marched silently through the dark forest. No one spoke a word, not even Mallymkun, who normally chattered away to anything that moved for hours. They were all sad that Alice had departed, none more so then the Hatter who was in the grip of depression. Although he had ceased to cry, his was in no mood for talking.

They had wandered like this for a little over 2 hours, only a few words spoken by Mallymkun in the beginning, but soon that faded away to be replaced by the sound of dead leaves crunching under foot and the occasional bird call. "The Red Queen is banished" and "Long live the White Queen" were the usual ones.

Occasionally the Hatter would hear a "To Alice!" from overhead or somewhere in the undergrowth. This did nothing too elate his mood and so he continued to stumble on. He just hoped he would arrive at the tea party soon.

But soon enough something came along that made him feel worse. "Hello, Tarrant." The voice came from behind him.

"Chessur!" Growled the Hatter; "I'd leave if I were you." Although the Hatter couldn't see Chessur, he could envision the enormous grin floating in the air behind him. Whether the rest of the body was there was a mute point.

"I would if I could, Tarrant. But unfortunately for both of us, I was sent as a messenger." The voice was filled with unhappiness. The Hatter took a grim satisfaction in knowing the Cheshire Cat did not want to be near him.

He sighed and turned to face the Cat. Just as he had imagined, Ol' Chessur floated in the air at about shoulder height, 3 meters in front of him. The enormous grin not only seemed to dominate it's face, but it's whole body. "So why did the Queen send you?" Asked the Hatter.

At this the Cheshire Cat let out a low chuckle. It was sinister, and vaguely creepy. "My dear, Tarrant. Do you honestly think I would run errands for any mortal being?"

"Well if it's not the White Queen, then I am afraid I will have to decline." Even though he said this in his usual happy tone he was in no mood for this conversation. He was still very angry, even if he was not displaying the red eyes his eye shadow was still very dark.

"Tarrant, I really am going to have to insist."

"You heard the Hatter. Bugger off!" Mallymkun squeaked, although the Hatter could not see it she had pulled out her tiny sword and was threatening Chessur.

Thackery didn't even wait for a response and through a tea cup straight at Chessur. Of course he just evaporated to avoid it. "Is he gone?" Asked the March Hare.

"I'm afraid not!" Said Chessur in a stern voice. He was hovering exactly where he had been a moment before "Now I would like to..."

Thackery threw another tea cup. Chessur vanished once again and the cup smashed against the tree behind him.

"...continue on with my offer. I was sent here to ask the Hatter if..." This time he was behind them.

The tea cups just kept coming. Every time the Cheshire Cat would appear a tea cup would be thrown by Thackery and the cat would have to disappear to avoid physical harm. The Hatter loved this. Even though he was sad that Alice was gone, he was enjoying the Cat needing to run away from danger. He was laughing almost collapsing to his knees. Mallymkun needed to struggle to stay on.

Finally Chessur was fed up. He appeared around the top of the Hatter's hat and grabbed Mallymkun. Flying up high he looked down again and dangled the squealing door mouse over the empty space between him and the ground. She fought and struggled but she could not escape his grasp. Her sword had fallen to the ground.

"Ok so here's what's going to happen. You're going to stop throwing those tea cups at me, and then we'll talk." Said the Cat through an enormous, evil grin.

"Ok!" Shouted the Hatter. "We'll talk."

"Thank you." Replied the cat.

"One question though." He knew the one question no one could answer, and he would enjoy the Chesire Cat being brought down a peg "Why is a raven like a writing desk."

"Easy." Said the Cat. "They are both a part of the Red King's dream."

The Hatter was taken aback. In a whisper that he knew Chessur could hear he said "That's not the right answer."

Chessur floated down a closer to the ground, still holding onto Mallymkun very tightly. "No, but it is an answer. A true answer none the less. And there lies our problem. Why I have been sent to find you."

The Hatter looked perplexed. He held out his hand and said "Give Mallymkun to me and we will talk."

The Chesire Cat dropped Mallymkun into the Hatter's outstretched hand. "Thackery, please do not throw that cup at Ol' Chessur."

Chessur turned to look at Thackery and saw him holding a teacup in his hand, ready to throw. "Where do you keep getting those?"

Thackery just smiled "I honestly don't know."

"Interesting," Said the Cat, he looked at the Hatter who was allowing Mallymkun to climb once more onto his hat. "So we really need to talk."

"Yes I have heard that." Said the Hatter, "But you keep avoiding the 'why?' of the problem. And without the 'why?' it's not a problem but anti-problem. "

"No it isn't, Tarrant. You're rambling." Said Chessur in a disapproving tone. "Anyway, you want to know what message I bring."

"Only a little." Replied the Hatter. "Fine. What is this thing you need to talk to me about?"

Chessur's grin fell "The Red King is waking up."

Eyes wide and orange the Hatter whispered "Oh that is very, very not good."

* * *

**Reviewing is fun. Please do.**


	3. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except possibly for one. Not sure. He was referenced but... well I'll let you read it.

**Sorry about the wait, but I couldn't find any inspirtation. **

* * *

"The Red King is waking up?" Squeaked Mallymkun "I thought the Red King was dead?"

"No, no, no. That was the Bloody Big Head's husband," Said the Hatter swiftly, the words becoming a jumbled mess. "No this is the Red King, the original. The first."

"God." Explained Chessur with a hideous grin.

"Exactly," He said slowly. "He's dreaming this world into existence."

"And if he were to wake up?" Thackery asked cautiously.

Chessur chuckled. "Thackery, if the Red King were to wake up all of reality would cease to exist. "

Mally gulped, and ran to the other side of the enormous hat resting on Tarrant's head. The Hatter, avoiding moving too much so he wouldn't throw Mally off, asked Chessur, "So who sent you to tell me this information so I would ask you who sent you?"

"Most people wouldn't know what you were on about, Tarrant." The Cheshire Cat managed to make that trademark grin of his even wider. Gliding around to the Hatter's back he stared towards Mally and said "But luckily, we share a special bond."

The Hatter was quite disturbed by this comment and said in a rather hushed tone "Why do I get the feeling that somewhere somewhen a whole bunch of very weird people are squealing over what you just said."

"Because you're mad, Tarrant." Suddenly he was floating right in front of the Hatter's face. This startled the Hatter to such a degree that he leapt back several feet, Mally struggling to hold on to the ribbon on his Hat "Regardless, I have to tell you the truth in this matter. I must inform you of who sent me."

"Yes, would you please tell us all." It wasn't a question.

"Tell the Hatter, or face the consequences." Squeaked Mally who was once again threatening the enormous, unnatural cat.

"You never learn do you?" Asked Chessur.

"I like to think I'm stubborn." Exclaimed the dormouse.

"What a noble disposition."

"Look can you answer the question or do I just keep on walking?" This was the reason the Hatter hated Chessur. He had a tendency to go off on a completely random conversation thread, especially when you really needed to hear what he was going to say. Well, there were other reasons...

"Actually, Mr Hightopp. I believe I should answer that question." It was a very creepy voice that was emanating from behind them and the horrible thing was the Hatter knew exactly who it was.

He slowly turned, dreading the site that would be behind him. Mally had fallen silent, she too knew the sight that was waiting for the Hatter. Finally he could see the source of the voice, and his blood ran cold.

"Time!" He spat.

It was a man, or what resembled a man in body. Cleary it wasn't a human, it was shaped as such but it had such a menacing disposition that no human would be able to match its wanton hate. It smiled, "Hello, Mr Hightopp. It's good, to see you again."

"Afraid I cannot feel the same pleasure." Growled the Hatter.

It chuckled. Physically the being presented itself as an attractive man of about 6 feet, with shadowy hair and brown eyes, but then it began to spasm. His spasms would reveal horrible, dark appendages, spider legs, bat wings, extra eyes; but these appeared for less than a moment, the attractive man appearing afterwards as if nothing had transpired. He looked towards Chessur, "You may leave us now."

"As much as I do respect your decision, I would believe it wiser for me to stay with Tarrant, if you would allow it, Chronus." There was no grin on the Chesire Cat's face, if it possible, the Hatter believed he saw something truly disheartening. Fear.

Time gave Chessur a look that could melt stone, his form altering to an almost demonic visage before their eyes. "Do not call me Chronus! To you I am either Time or sir! Never refer to me by that name!"

Chessur shrunk away, which for him actually involved becoming smaller as much as moving backwards "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

He was human once more "Although I do agree with you that it would be much wiser for Mr Hightopp to have someone he knows as an aid."

Mally chose this moment to voice her opinion "And what about us, don't we get a say. Surely we are to help him." Thackery gave an approving nod.

Time gave a look of agitation "I do not like to be addressed by vermin!"

"Enough of this!" Yelled the Hatter, "You came to talk to me, so talk. What do you want?"

Time looked hurt by this, but the Hatter knew it was an act. He doubted that Time could feel anything beyond anger.

Time sighed. "Like Chessur told you. The Red King is waking up and I intend to stop it."

The Hatter laughed "I'm sorry, but if that was what you wanted I would think you wouldn't come to me."

"Unless I needed you to help me."

The Hatter just stared. This didn't seem right. "What?"

"I need your help."

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you imprisoned me at an endless tea party, because I made fun of your hat. Why should I help you?"

"Firstly, because I let you out."

"Hmm."

"And secondly, you said that my hat was the ugliest thing you had ever seen and that it resembled the underside of a Bandersnatch."

"I maintain, I said it was made from a Bandersnatch. I'm a hatter I can place things." Said the Hatter with a huge grin upon his face.

"Ok, maybe I have a reason why you should help me." His grin turned sinister, "It regards poor dear, Alice."

His eyes turned red. The Hatter leapt at Time ready with a punch that would shatter his nose (he knew it wouldn't be permanent but he would enjoy it), but it never found its target.

Well it did, what happened is the Hatter's arm, fist and all, went right through Time's face. After feeling an intense cold he pulled his arm out. Time chuckled "That tickled."

"Leave her out of this." It was Mally saying exactly what was on the Hatter's mind. Chessur reasserted himself "This was not a part of our agreement. You will not hurt Alice!" Thackery pulled a teacup out of what appeared to be thin air.

Time paid no heed; he just kept staring at the Hatter, who was bristling with rage. "Well?"

"Leave her alone!" He spat back.

"You do not understand me, Mr Hightopp. I'm not suggesting that I will hurt dear Miss Kingsleigh. I am offering you something."

"What?" The Hatter's eyes turned blue. What was he about to offer? What will become of Alice?

"I am offering you a chance to have Alice return to you. I am letting you have your love back."

* * *

** I think the chapter title says it all. Hope to update soon.**


	4. Angst and Arrogance

**Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry it's been awhile but oh well here it is. It's a lot longer than my previous chapters and I'm half asleep at the moment so it's probably got half a dozen plot holes and grammatical errors, spelling mistakes etc. Oh well. Read on if you dare. **

***Insert someone else disclaimer here***

* * *

"No." Said the Hatter without a moment's hesitation.

"No?" Asked Time clearly taken back. "Did you just refuse my offer? Do you know how many people refuse my offers?" He was beginning to grow large and ethereal, horrifying tentacles growing from his back flying all around. Chessur vanished to avoid one particular appendage that came his way, and Thackery was grabbed by a horrible, deep-purplish one. He struggled to get out, slime beginning to coat the poor hare.

"Let him go!" Yelled the Hatter.

Time's face began to distort and slowly formed a dragon's muzzle smoke drifting wistfully from its nostrils. It roared "NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO REFUSE THE OFFERS OF A GOD! YOU SHALL DO AS I COMMAND."

"You miss understand," The Hatter's voice was becoming a rush words muddled all together. A tentacle slithered across the rough Earth towards him and still Time grew. "IwasnottryingtosayIdidnotwish-"He jumped to avoid the creeping Kraken "to,,sogenerously."

Time reverted to his Prince Charming style looks, tentacles retracted quicker than the eye could see. Thackery fell to the ground with a HUMPH and Chessur returned, this time floating just above the Hatter's right ear. Mally looked up at him fear showing clearly on her normally oh-so-courageous eyes.

"Oh." He said cheerfully, "I wish you had told me that from the start." He walked forward and pinched the Hatter's cheek playfully "Could have avoided all this mess. So what do you want me to give you in return? I would have felt Alice would be the only thing you could think about."

"I couldn't do that to her. She left for her own world because she needed to see her family. She will eventually return, I know she will, but I will not drag her back here just to make me happy." His eyes turned to a deep black and he looked down at the floor. "She'll come back when she will."

"Awww!" Said Time mockingly. "That's adorable. You waiting for your love to come back. Like a woman."

"Hey!" Yelled Mally her sword out and ready for a confrontation she could never win.

"ONCE AGAIN!" Yelled Time, "Vermin. Shall Not. ADDRESS ME!" A third eye grew from his skull and flew straight at the Hatter turning slightly upwards so as to look at Mally. It spoke with an ominous grating voice although no observable point of emanation could be seen. "I could destroy you without lifting a finger."

The Hatter grabbed the eye and crushed it in his hand although only black smoke could be seen coming from it. "So you want me to go after the Red King. Why would you want me to do it, surely you could do it without trying."

Time grinned slowly, a demented chuckle coming from him. "Unfortunately for us all, I am not able to enter the realm of the Red King. Nor may any of my people enter this realm. No you may have had annoyed Mr Hightopp; but the guardians of the Red King angered me so greatly that I threw them out of time and space, and now that he is waking up...I cannot follow."

"Then you would be most inclined to have a cup of tea while the world ends, Thackery will be more then happy to supply the drink or drinks if you lord wishes to have multiple mouths at the time of his drinking." He gestured towards Thackery who did not at all look like he wanted to supply Time with anything. "And unfortunately for us all drinking is what must be done as we were not in anticipation of a tea party and therefore have only brought stuff for drinking and not in fact for eating."

Time stared blankly at the Hatter for a few moments before commanding "Chessur, please explain to Mr Hightopp what I actually mean."

Chessur said in a reluctant monotone "When Time says that he cannot go he doesn't mean that you cannot go. Time is the Master of Reality..."

"But outside reality," Continued Time "I have no power. So I will be sending you to do the job for me."

"Why me? Surely their must be hundreds better than me."

"Hundreds? Ha. Try millions. Mr Hightopp I wish you would start understanding your own importance. You are nothing. An invisible speck of dust on an invisible speck of dust inside an infinite darkness of absolutely nothing. You are simple. I am so complex the universe can barely allow my existence. I want you to understand that the only reason I lower myself to your level is because I can." For emphasis he dropped to one knee and grew to be about 100 metres tall.

The Hatter laughed. A hollow laugh that barely hid the horrid feelings he was having in refusing to let someone bring Alice back, but it was a laugh none the less.

"What's so funny?" Said Time standing back at his usual size.

"You're lying. From what I've heard about you from Chessur and those few times we've managed to talk I have learnt a few things. Principally that you like to make yourself seem so much more powerful then you actually are. You have a huge superiority complex, you feel that you're shining, spiffing, supreme. But you are actually quite dependent on us mere mortals, aren't you?"

"DO NOT TRY MY PATIENCE." He transformed rapidly into a huge bird like creature with snakes for feathers.

"Admit it!" Roared the Hatter, "And I shall help you."

"Fine!." The bird-thing spat, before resembling itself into it's human persona. "You have to be the one to do it."

"Why me?" The Hatter took his hat off but allowed Mally to jump to his shoulder. He began to twirl it on his finger, "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because Destiny..." Time struggled to get the next part out "...said so."

At this the Hatter and Chessur burst into fits of laughter, Mally quite confused had to ask "What's so funny?"

Before either of them could answer however Time yelled "Don't you tell her! Do you accept Hatter. Will you go to the world outside this world."

"What's in it for me, your lord changey?" Asked the Hatter, mostly to be annoying.

"Ok, you don't want Alice to come to you, than how about this. I will send you to her."

The Hatter looked straight into the eyes of Eternity "You'd do that?"

"Yes. It'll be your reward."

The Hatter's vision slowly scanned over the eyes of his friends. First to Mally standing on his shoulder her expression equal parts happiness and gloom. He knew what she was thinking. His gaze than fell to Thackery who looked quite cross at the suggestion of the Hatter leaving Underland. The Hatter managed a weak smile. The March Hare and he had been together for so many years that they were like brothers. Mally and him were close, but Thackery and him were beyond close. Chessur grin was the next thing he saw, God he hated that grin. He turned towards Time who looked quite impatient for an answer (which is kind of odd considering he's eternal and can time travel). Once last glance towards his friends and then he turned back to Time.

_I'm so sorry Thackery_, he thought, a single tear rolling down his face "Yes. I take the deal."

Thackery looked heart-broken and hopped off into the forest as fast as he could. "Thackery!" The Hatter tried to run after him but crashed into an invisible wall. Well he thought it was an invisible wall until it turned into a wing and he realised it was apart of Time.

The Hatter fell to the floor and when he looked across from him he saw Mally standing next to him with tears in her eyes "It's ok Hatter, I understand."

"Oh you mortals are so emotional! Honestly you'll all get to see each other in death anyway, I don't see what you're complaining about."

The Hatter got to his feet, not noticing as Mally darted into his trouser pocket. She was going to have one last adventure with the Hatter. "Ok." He said trying to hold back the tears. "I'm ready."

"Okydoky" Time raised his hand and walked forward towards the Hatter. "Chessur will be accompaning you on this trip. He can explain all the particulars and the overall path to the Red King."

"Tarrant this is going to be dreadfully hard. You need to be 100% understanding." It was the Chesire Cat his grin faltering for a moment holding back great grief. "Just because you do this doesn't mean you will get to see Alice again. There is a great chance that you will die. Are you sure you want that?"

The Hatter was balling now, tears running down his face. "No, but if the Red King wakes up everyone dies. Not just here...but in Alice's world too. I won't let that happen. I won't let her die!"

"Awww touching." Time stepped closer once more his hand barely away from the Hatter's chest. Chessur grabbed hold of the Hatter's arm preparing for the moment of take-off. "This will hurt...a lot." And the last thing the Hatter heard before he vanished into an immense void was the sound of Time's laughing.

* * *

The Hatter found himself covered in sand his hat at least 2 meters away from him. Picking himself off the ground he tried as best he could to get rid of the horrible, gritty substance off his clothes and walked to get his hat. If he was going to save the universe he was going to do it in his best. Unfortunately he did this quite badly, stumbling around and almost falling over a couple of times. Thankfully he did manage to get to his hat.

He picked it off the ground and found the Chesire Cat's head right underneath. "Oh thankyou ,Tarrant. I couldn't find my way out of there." Chessur vanished from the sand and reappeared hovering above the Hatter's left shoulder. "So this is it. Un-reality."

"Kind of sandy. Dry. A desert. The sky's not even blue. I'm guessing there'll be no beach then. That's kind of bad. I liked beaches." The Hatter was still stumbling around trying to gain his balance "Actually I'm feeling quite happy. Wasn't I very depressed moments ago."

"That's the dimension travelling talking. You'll feel quite strange for a couple of hours like after very strong tea. Don't worry. It should get better." Explained Chesire. They both just stood their waiting for some sort of sign of what to do. And then they heard a sneeze.

They both turned to each other. "That wasn't you was it?"

"I think..." Said Chessur "That the noise came from your pocket."

The Hatter quite confused reached into his pocket and pulled out a certain Dormouse. "Mally! How did you get here?"

"I think it's sort of obvious, Tarrant. She got into your pocket before we left and stowed away with us."

"I think that's what I did." Said Mally trying not to hiccup. "But I'm not sure."

"Well as long as you're here you might as well come with us. I'll probably yell at you in a few hours but we'll cross that road when we come to it." Said the Hatter cheerfully. "Now what?"

"I think you two should get some sleep, so as you don't go around falling over everything we come across this trip. You both look beat."

"Ok," Squeaked Mally as she curled up into a ball. "But before nap-time I want to know what's so funny about Destiny telling Time what to do."

"Oh that!" The Hatter started to laugh. "Oh that well the thing about Destiny is that Time and her are sort of very close."

"How close?" Asked Mally.

Chessur was the one to answer "She is his wife." And with that our heroes dissolved into fits of laughter before falling over from exhaustion.

* * *

**Remember reviews are not like the cake. So please review.**


End file.
